


Merge

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Non-Graphic Sex, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej





	Merge

Harry held his breath,

when manhood entered private,

together at last.


End file.
